Region
A region is the largest geographical sub-division in the game, and is made up of a cluster of neighbouring constellations, each comprising tens of solar systems. Regions tend to be the basic unit when considering alliance or faction territorial claims. The largest scope a market browser can be set to view is the current region. Empire regions These regions are mostly or totally under the control of the four main NPC factions, and are generally referred to as Empire space. Because of this, player alliances are unable to make any real credible claim over these regions. Amarr Empire * Aridia * Devoid * Domain * Genesis * Kador * Kor-Azor * Tash-Murkon * The Bleak Lands Caldari State * Lonetrek * The Citadel * The Forge Gallente Federation * Essence * Everyshore * Placid * Sinq Laison * Solitude * Verge Vendor Minmatar Republic * Metropolis * Heimatar * Molden Heath Sovereign regions In addition to the four main empires, certain other NPC factions occupy enough of a region to be considered owners of it, making alliance claims difficult at best. * Khanid (Khanid Kingdom) * Derelik (Ammatar) Northern Rim The area to the north of Caldari and Gallente space is home to the Guristas and Serpentis pirates, Mordu's Legion mercenaries, and Servant Sisters of EVE cult. The Society of Concious Thought also occupy a number of systems in the east of this area, but on the whole it is an empty stellar wilderness, and very much up for grabs. * Branch * Deklein * Fade * Geminate * Pure Blind * Tenal * Tribute * Vale of The Silent * Venal Southeastern Rim By far the largest area of non-empire space, the region to the south and east of Minmatar and Amarr space contains a great number of unsettled regions. The Thukker Tribe, Blood Raiders and Sansha's Nation all occupy several systems in this area, but on the whole these regions are vast and free of established settlements, making them prime alliance territory. * Cache * Catch * Curse * Detorid * Esoteria * Feythabolis * Great Wildlands * Immensea * Impass * Insmother * Omist * Paragon Soul * Providence * Scalding Pass * Stain * Tenerifis * Wicked Creek Western Rim The area to the west of Gallente and Amarr space is a bleak desert of empty systems, punctuated only by the outposts of Outer Ring Excavations and the Serpentis Corporation. However, many of the regions are prime candidates for alliance expansion. * Cloud Ring * Delve * Fountain * Outer Ring * Period Basis * Querious * Syndicate Jovian sub-galaxy These regions make up the sub-galaxy inhabited by the Jovian Directorate. Territorial claims here are academic in any case, as there is currently no way to actually reach this sub-galaxy. * A821-A * J7HZ-F Polaris sub-galaxy Home of the ISD and GM Staff, these regions are also inaccessible, at present. * UUA-F4 The far sub-galaxy This mysterious sub-galaxy occupies the far 'north-east' of the galaxy and is Drone space. However, it contains a suprising number of regions, and what (or whom) these regions might contain remains a mystery. * 6HL8-L * 7-KXBJ * 87-1CW * G5KW-3 * H3J8-U * LQ-0QN * S-I6VU * VU-WU2 * All Region names have bean changed by prior updates to EVE now known as Cobalt Edge, and The Spire, etc. this whas once a non-accesable space like The jovian empire. Category:Glossary Category:Space